Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{7q}{8} \div \dfrac{2q}{8}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{7q}{8} \times \dfrac{8}{2q}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ 7q \times 8 } { 8 \times 2q}$ $r = \dfrac{56q}{16q}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{7}{2}$